Opposite Day
by nooooooooooo
Summary: Degrassi WHAT IF: What if Eli was Clare and Clare was Eli? Based on the old mini's. Pre-lockdown, Boiling Point Era. Eclare Oneshot/


**A/N: DEGRASSI WHAT IF: What if Eli was Clare and Clare was Eli? [A twist on a classic Degrassi mini, brought to you by me :3 Pre-lockdown, no uniforms]**

"Clare, are you sure this is a good idea?" Eli glanced around, making sure no one was watching as they slipped out the doors of Degrassi.

"Seriously Goldsworthy, you act like you've never skipped before," she scoffed, walking down the stairs like it was nobody's business. Eli trailed after her, looking nervous. She turned and smirked a little, whispering in his ear. "C'mon, live dangerously."

Eli gulped audibly, a light blush on his cheeks. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, following in her footsteps. She led him through the parking lot, stopping in front of a motorcycle.

"You drive that?" Eli sputtered, looking at her with wide eyes.

She shrugged. "It's not much, I'm just glad it runs." She grabbed two helmets; strapping one on and giving the other to Eli, who eyed it warily. She swung her leg over the bike, and her black mini skirt rose, revealing creamy, white skin. She had on acid-wash knee-highs, and her combat boots where tied with purple laces. Her short-sleeved military hoodie was open, showing her purple tank-top underneath.

She looked back at Eli, cocking her eyebrow. "Well? You coming?" With an unsure look, he got onto the bike, holding on for dear life as they sped away.

-.-.-

"That was...fun," Eli said breathlessly, plopping down on the bench. Clare smirked, sitting next to him.

"It was _just_ a motorcycle," she laughed.

"I know," Eli rolled his eyes, "but I wouldn't have thought I would ever have ridden one."

"Why not?" She asked, turning her heads towards his.

"Because, I don't usually do things like that," he shrugged.

"Well why not?" She pressed.

"Because it's just not something I'm supposed to do."

Clare rolled her eyes and smirked. "You care too much about what people think about you."

"That's not true," Eli defended, but there was a knowing look on his face.

"Oh really?" Clare challenged, looking around. A smile grew on her face. "Give me a minute, I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder, running into the store behind them. Eli watched her run in and return minutes later with a bag.

"Here," she smiled, holding the bag out for him. He gave her a way look before taking it.

He pulled out a sombrero, a fake moustache, and an over-sized blue sweatshirt. "And what am I doing with these random items?"

"Wear them," she said simply.

"Are you crazy!"

"If you don't care about what people think, that this shouldn't be a problem," she held her hands in up. Eli shot her a glare, pulling the sweatshirt over his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled. He put on the colorful sombrero, making a face.

"And the finishing touch," Clare smiled, sticking the fake moustache to his lip. "Perfect! Now, let's go," she smirked, tugging on his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"The Dot," she winked. "I want to show you off."

-.-.-

"I can't believe you made me do that," Eli grumbled, shaking the hat off of his head. Clare sat down besides him, smiling.

"It wasn't that bad."

He slowly peeled off the moustache. His green eyes playfully glared at her, even with a light blush on his cheeks. "Tomorrow, I'm picking what you're going to wear."

"Yeeeeaaahhh," Clare shook her head slowly, standing up, "I'll pass."

"What? No, you have to!" Eli argued, smiling; Clare backed up.

"No I don't," she laughed and shrugged, challenging, but Eli wouldn't back down. She playfully shoved his chest, and he grabbed onto her wrists.

"Yes, you have to, or it's not fair!"

"No one ever said life was fair!"

"C'mon Clare, you have to! I just-"

He stopped talking, noticing their proximity. Eli had managed to back her up into the brick wall of the building; he held her wrists above her head. He was half a head taller than her, and he had a clear view into her blue eyes. They had a look of wonder, as if daring his to make the next move. Without thinking, he crashed his lips on hers. It was a daring move, something he would never have done, but he did it. And she was kissing him back. After a few seconds, they pulled away, and Eli let go of her wrists.

"This was fun," she said softly, a small smile on her lips.

"We should do it again sometime," Eli offered in a small voice.

"Yeah, we should," she nodded, taking a step away. "I'll call you later, Goldsworthy," she smiled before turning on her heel, not even waiting for a reply. Eli watched as she turned a corner and disappeared.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too terrible, review please (:**


End file.
